walkingdeadfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Milton Mamet (Serial TV)
Milton Mamet – jeden z ocalałych z apokalipsy występujący w serialu The Walking Dead. Pojawia się w trzecim sezonie serialu. Jest naukowcem z Woodbury i jednym z zaufanych ludzi Gubernatora. Charakterystyka Milton ma siedzibę w Woodbury. Choć jest opisany jako nieskuteczny w walce, jego prawdziwa siła drzemie w intelekcie. Jego zadaniem jest monitorowanie wszystkich sytuacji w obrębie miasta. Wykonuje on również regularne eksperymenty, próbując dowiedzieć się czegoś o zachowaniach nieumarłych. Przed apokalipsą Przed wybuchem, Milton był jedynakiem i stracił oboje rodziców w bardzo młodym wieku. Miał pracę w ośrodku badawczym i prawdopodobnie był specem w jakiejś dziedzinie nauki, która pozwoliła mu przeprowadzać eksperymenty na zombie. Był też trochę samotnikiem. Przyznał, że nigdy nie był w związku. Po apokalipsie ''Walk With Me Miltonowi przyniesiono głowy sztywnych Michonne do wykonywania eksperymentów. Informuje Gubernatora o zebranych informacjach. Milton chce porozmawiać z dwiema kobietami, wierząc, że mogą one znać odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytania dotyczące "udomowienia" sztywnych Michonne. Gubernator zgadza się i pozwala mu subtelnie przesłuchać je na śniadaniu następnego dnia. Jego próba ostatecznie się nie udaje. Say the Word W Woodbury mieszkańcy przygotowują się do obchodzenia dnia "zabaw". Widzimy Miltona przynoszącego zimny napój Andrei. Mówi, kobiecie że chłodziarki pracują dzięki generatorom miasta. Kiedy Andrea pyta go, co jest zaplanowane na wieczór ten mówi, że nie da się opisać tego słowami. Później Milton jedzie wraz z Merle'm i kilkoma innymi mieszkańcami poza miasteczko. Dwóch zombie zostało złapanych w pułapkę. Wyciągają sztywnych po czym wyrywają im zęby. Wieczorem, Milton dołącza do Gubernatora, Andrei, i wszystkich mieszkańców Woodbury, by oglądać zapasy pomiędzy Merle'm i Caesarem Martinezem. Dwaj wojownicy są na arenie otoczonej przez zimnych trzymanych na łańcuchach. Milton jest wyraźnie zdegustowany tym sportem, podobnie jak Andrea. When the Dead Come Knocking Milton informuje Gubernatora, o tym, że jego eksperyment jest gotowy. Później widzimy go gdy przeprowadza eksperyment na Michael'u Coleman'ie, wraz z Andrea. Kobieta pyta go, czy kiedykolwiek widziałem przemianę. Milton zaprzecza i wyjaśnia, że był jedynakiem, a jego rodzice zmarli, gdy był młody. Później widzi przemianę Michael'a i powtarza eksperyment. Zombie chwyta łóżko i Milton uważa, że była to pozytywna odpowiedź. Andrea stwierdza, że to była tylko powszechna reakcja towarzysząca przemianie. Milton rozwiązuje Michael'a i powtarza eksperyment jeszcze raz. Zombie próbuje go ugryźć, ale, Andrea wbija mu nóż w głowę. Rozczochrany Milton następnie spokojnie stwierdza, że będzie studiować swoją pracę i odchodzi. Występuje później na zewnątrz pokoju przesłuchań, gdzie Glenn Rhee jest torturowany. Made to Suffer Milton jest obecny na spotkaniu armii Woodbury przed strzelaniną między nimi, a grupą Ricka. Początkowo nie zgadza się na podejście Gubernatora wobec intruzów w Woodbury. Milton nie wydaje się cieszyć z tego co ma zajść między Merle'm i jego bratem Darylem na arenie. The Suicide King Miltona widać w tłumie mieszkańców Woodbury, którzy krzyczą za tym, by zabić Daryla i Merle'a. Milton nie ingeruje, ale próbuje powstrzymać przed tym Andreę. Po ataku rozmawia z Andreą, aby dowiedzieć się, jak wiele osób zostało rannych. Odwiedza mieszkanie Philipa aby poinformować go o chaosie, jaki wprowadzili mieszkańcy, a później jest na ulicach z Andrea, starając się kontrolować sytuację. Home Milton widzimy siedzącego w swoim mieszkaniu, skupiającego się na czymś. Gubernator wchodzi do pokoju i trzaska pistoletem o biurko Miltona, zaskakując go. Gubernator informuje, Miltona o możliwej nielojalności Andrei i nakazuje mu, by miał na nią oko. Później tego samego dnia, Andrea pyta go gdzie jest Gubernator, ale Milton odmawia odpowiedzi na pytanie. I Ain't a Judas Milton kontroluje poczynania Andrei zgodnie z tym co kazał mu Gubernator. Andrea informuje Miltona, że chce wymknąć się i odwiedzić swoich przyjaciół w więzieniu, aby zatrzymać nadchodzącą wojnę, Milton sprzeciwia się, ale bezskutecznie. Informuje o tym Gubernatora. Ten nakazuje mu pomóc "uciec" Andrei, a potem iść za nią do więzienia. Opancerzony taśmą klejącą, on i Andrea łapią zimnego w lesie, po czym sposobem Michonne ucinają mu ręce i szczękę. Po tym makabrycznym zadaniu, Tyreese i jego grupa przypadkiem znajdują Miltona i Andreę. Milton decyduje się zabrać Tyreese'a i jego grupę do Woodbury. Rozmawia z nimi w klinice doktora Stevensa i jest tak samo zaskoczony jak Gubernator jest, gdy Tyreese ujawnia, że przyszli z więzienia. Gubernator pyta, czy może sobie przypomnieć w jaki sposób dostali się do środka i jaki jest układ pomieszczeń w więzieniu. Arrow on the Doorpost Gubernator zabiera Miltona na spotkanie z Rickiem. Milton zaczyna robić notatki o tym, co się dzieje. Rozmawia z Hershelem o apokalipsie. Milton jest zafascynowany amputacją nogi Hershela i tym w jaki sposób przeżył. Po powrocie do Woodbury, Milton widzi Gubernatora, gdy ten każe Martinezowi, by umieścił ludzi na całym terenie więzienia i zabił wszystkich z wyjątkiem Michonne. Pytany o rozejm, Gubernator mówi, że prędzej czy później, Rick stałby się problemem. Prey Andrea zwraca uwagę Miltona na bardzo dużą ilość broni załadowaną na ciężarówkę. Milton próbuje przekonać ją, mówiąc, że jest to "prawdopodobnie tylko środek ostrożności:". Następnie prowadzi ją do alejki i wyjawia prawdę: Gubernator zabije wszystkich w więzieniu, niezależnie od tego, czy dostanie on Michonne. Bierze Andreę do drugiego poziomu budynku i pokazuje jej salę tortur Gubernatora przez kraty w ścianie. Kiedy Andrea próbuje zabić Philipa, Milton wyrywa jej broń. Andrea oświadcza, że odchodzi, by ostrzec Ricka i pyta, czy Milton pójdzie z nią. Mamet odmawia, mówiąc, że nie zna nikogo w więzieniu i że musi zostać w Woodbury. Milton postanawia spalić zimnych w niewoli, tym samym uniemożliwiając Gubernatorowi użycie ich jako broni podczas oblężenia więzienia. Gubernator orientuje się, że Milton powiedział Andrei jego plany odnośnie więzienia. Wyrusza za Andreą. Welcome to the Tombs'' Milton zostaje brutalnie pobity przez Gubernatora za zdradę. Mamet pyta go, czy Andrea żyje. Philip prowadzi go do sali tortur, w której więzi kobietę. Gubernator prosi Miltona o skrzynkę z narzędziami tortur, które zostawił dla Andrei. Milton potajemnie upuszcza szczypce za fotelem Andrei. Jednak gdy Milton chce wyjść, Gubernator mówi mu, że będzie mógł to zrobić tylko wtedy gdy zabije kobietę. Milton bierze nóż i próbuje nim zabić Philipa. Gubernator łatwo rozbraja Miltona i wbija mu ten nóż kilka razy w brzuch. Zostawia Miltona w pokoju z Andreą, by ten zmienił się i zabił kobietę. Przed śmiercią Milton mówi Andrei o szczypcach, które upuścił. Kobieta uwalnia się jednak zostaje ugryziona przez przemienionego Miltona. Dźgając go kleszczami i zabija. Jego ciało jest później widziane na ziemi obok ugryzionej Andrei. Śmierć Zabity przez: Gubernatora (Za życia) Gubernator decyduje się zmusić Miltona, by ten zabił Andreę. Mamet stara się zabić Philipa, jednak ten odpiera atak i wbija mężczyźnie nóż w brzuch. Zostawia w jednej celi z Andreą, by Milton przemienił się i ugryzł kobietę. Andrea (Zombie) Andrea za pomocą szczypiec, które Milton celowo zostawił dla niej, uwalnia się, jednak Milton się przemienia. Udaje jej się zabić go szczypcami, ale zostaje przez niego ugryziona w szyję. Zabite ofiary * Andrea (po śmierci) Ciekawostki * Milton jest pierwszą postacią w serialu, która nosi okulary. Zobacz też Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z The Walking Dead